


Meeting the Danganronpa 53 Cast

by det2x



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers, Meeting themselves, Other, WARNING SPOILERS, just to be sure cuz idk if there is violence, might have swear, might have violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/det2x/pseuds/det2x
Summary: Do the v3 cast ever wonder how their lives were before they become fictional characters? Of course they wouldn’t because they didn’t even know their situation yet. DRV3 has already been a hit in the fandom but a serious and random bug occurs in the game. Our ultimates have finally saw their dopplegangers/ counterparts/ past selves or whatever you wanna call it. What will Monokuma would do if this happen?(WARNING: Contains so much major spoilers)





	1. The Meeting x2

The 16 ultimates have gathered in the gym. They were surrounded by big robots known as the exisals that the Monokubs are controlling. Sitting in the podium was the so-called headmaster of the school who is in fact a stuffed black and white bear named Monokuma. The students’ faces have a frightened look, their legs all shivering and so on. 

“As I said you bastards, we’re gonna have a killing game!” Monokuma’s cheery voice echoed through the room followed by his signature laughter.

“And if you don’t do as papa said, we gonna have to execute you ourselves!” The confident voice coming from the red exisal said.

“That’s right so behave like good boys and girls and nobody will be hu--.” Monokuma said cheerfully but stopped as they all heard cheery voices of teenagers coming from doors.

“Is that Monokuma I heard?” 

“Oh oh hurry up or we’re gonna miss him!”

“Ughh I’m nervous a-about this.”

Then suddenly, the doors opened wide revealing another group of 16 teenagers all wearing different normal highschool uniforms and they are a complete replica of the 16 ultimates of the academy. As much to Monokuma and the 16 ultimates’ expectations, they couldn’t say anything.

“Wha?” Monokuma exclaimed as he stared at the newcomers who suddenly enter the gym and checking every nook and cranny as quickly as possible. 

“Papa, what’s happening here?” The pink exisal asked trying to shove off the students who are poking the metallic foot.

“I don’t know but stop it!” Monokuma shouted standing up and yet someone from behind picked him up and raised him.

“Monokuma is so real up close, pinch me I must be dreaming!” The girl who looks like the ultimate inventor said cheerfully. “Tell me, how many students are ya gonna kill like the first game? I don’t want to get spoiled yet so I don’t know.”

“Wha? Put me down you!” Monokuma shouted and he was later on at his feet. “Run along if you don’t want to get killed yourself!” because of this, the girl was easily frightened and walked away slowly. 

“Tch, what’s the meaning of this, I thought they are all dead when they became danganronpa characters…”Monokuma thought to himself and then it hit him. “It’s probably because of those pesky fanfiction creators. Tsk tsk.. What to do?” 

“Is this somewhat a challenge from Monokuma?” Rantaro asked making Monokuma laughed.

“Upupupu, of course.” Monokuma shouted making everyone silent. “I sent them here for a certain reason that’s all.” 

“And that reason is?”Monosuke asked.

“A reason that I’m not gonna tell!” Monokuma shouted angrily and gone silent again. He didn’t think this through enough but he hopes everyone cooperates and doesn’t realize the hole he has in his words. 

“That’s completely suspicious of you Monokuma.” Kokichi said in a teasing tone. “But oh well, it’s probably fun so I guess I’ll play along.”

Monokuma nodded. “For now, you’ll gotta deal with your doppelgangers first, getting to know each other--the more the merrier as they say!” he said with a tune.   


“But how did this happen though? I mean they look completely like us.” Kaede asked looking at her doppelganger. “Are you stuck in here like us?”

“It’s because of *beep*--” Fake Kaede said but was interrupted as the ultimate mage  made a remark.

“It’s because of my magic!” Himiko shouted lazily.

“But ma--” Kaede said but Monokuma interrupted.

“For once, I have to agree to Himiko. This is MAAAAAGGIIIICCCC!!!” Monokuma shouted.

“This situation is more suspicious when you agree it’s magic, Monokuma.”  Kokichi said.

Suddenly, different screeches were heard and the ultimates and Monokuma stared at the 16 doppelgangers who are drooling and have creepy and weird smiles and looks on their faces.

“Ahhh, the way Monokuma interrupted Kaede, it’s feels watching those class trials!”

“Please, please interrogate more!” 

“Argue more!”

“Tsk, annoying..” Maki whispered to herself but was heard by everyone because of another unexpected minute of silence.

“Haha, Just like an ultimate assassin!” Fake Gonta commented.

All the ultimates suddenly turned to Maki. The girl remained silent.

“Ultimate Assassin? Gonta thought Maki is Ultimate Child caregiver, correct?” Gonta asked looking at the black haired girl.

“Can we end this topic already?” Maki asked a bit flustered.

“Hey!” Kokichi began. “I just realized Kiiboy’s doppelganger looks like a real boy and I thought  yours is gonna be a regular toaster.”

“That’s robophobic Kokichi!” Kiibo said and looked at the boy Kokichi’s referring to and fell completely silent as he fell completely ashamed and awkward.

"You jealous Kiiboy?" Kokichi teased.

"No, I'm not!"

“I can’t believe  we have more degenerate males here.” Tenko pouted angrily, ignoring the two boys fighting.

“But there’s more girls here too.” Fake Tenko exclaimed. “I say it’s only fair.”

“I don’t like this at all.” Hoshi said trying to hide his face with his cap. 

“Me too--I think this is all wrong.” Shuiichi said looking at his doppelganger in a worried expression.

“Oh look on the bright side, this might be your best friend for life! Upupupupu!” Monokuma giggled and stood up. He raised his paw and pointed directly at the 32 people in front of him.

“‘Nuff said, those who aren’t Ultimates must leave! You don’t belong in this world.” Monokuma said and makes a shoo gesture.

“No Fair! We wanted this! You’re not the boss of us!” Fake Kaede shouted followed by the cheers and remarks of the other doppelgangers making the headmaster furious

“Well, whatever, do whatever you want!” Monokuma yelled, revealing his claws like he’s ready to hunt for prey. “But you have to leave as soon as possible.” he then disappeared out of sight as he jumped down the podium.

The 16 ultimates and their respective counterparts are now all alone. There has been an awkward silence between the two parties. One with the suspicious looks on their faces as they examine what’s in front of them and the other group has weird and awkward expression that looks like they couldn’t contain their excitement.

 

“Look guys, they aren’t so bad.” Kaede began walking towards her look-a-like. “They’re like a twin of ours. They might help us escape the killing game, with Monokuma frustrated and all.” she then held the other Kaede’s hands. “Right?”

 

“Ahhh you’re holding my hand! I can’t believe the protagonist is based on me, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” The other Kaede said as she looked at the ultimate pianist with an awkward face. 

 

Kaede looked at her fellow ultimates and turned to her doppelganger when she felt her hugging her arm tightly. Fake Kaede began rubbing her cheek against the pianist’s sleeve.

“Can you let go?” Kaede asked. 

“No, of course not!” Fake Kaede said. “C’mon give me a tour around the Academy of Gifted Juveniles!” she then pulled Kaede’s arm begging her to follow.

“Err…bye I guess.” Kaede exclaimed and looked at everyone as she was being dragged to the exit. 

“And there they go.” Tsumugi said with a sigh.

“So what do we do now?” Kaito asked.

“Ooh how about let’s go have a date with our newfound friends separately.” Angie suggested. “This is what Atua said to me after all. Who knows, we might really be best of friends.”

“This might be fun.” Kaito exclaimed as he put his arm around his doppelganger’s shoulder.   “Nice to see you pal!”

“I don’t have any complaints by that request.” Kirumi said. 

“Whatever,” Maki said.

“As long as it’s not with those degenerate males it’s fine by me!” Tenko said.

“Gonta excited for this!”  Gonta said smiling cheerfully.

“I suppose that’s fine.” Kiibo said hesitantly. “I’ll try to make a friendly bond.”

“Ha! I’m gonna bring her to my room and express the wonders of porn!” Miu shouted.


	2. SHUIICHI SAIHARA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of saying Fake (insert character’s name), I’m just gonna type “Pre-game” even though the characters don’t know that they are their pre-game selves and I just realized they’re not entirely fake. Hope it’s not confusing.
> 
> Hope u enjoy~

Shuiichi Saihara, the ultimate detective is standing in the middle of the gym as he watched the people in front of him going in pair. Without Kaede, he don’t know what to do or where to go. He’s still new to the environment that getting lost is a possibility. Thinking that he’s a part of the killing game makes him nervous at the same time, scared and with these another group of 16 students and one of them looks exactly like him, he’s getting much more scared. He didn’t even know what’s going to happen.

He looked around for his supposedly twin but that’s not the case, he’s sure he isn’t blood-related as he is an only child and all. He looked around but nowhere in sight.

“H-hi!” He then heard a his voice shivering and stuttering behind his ear. He turned around and saw himself giving him a creepy and nervous smile. Eyes are droopy and he heard slow breathing like some lunatic.

“Hi…” Shuiichi greeted back with a low tone. He tried to avoid meeting the other boy’s gaze but failed to do so.

The detective isn’t the kind of person to start a conversation due to his timid personality so a moment of silence is between the two.

“Wah, so my audition got in after all.” Pre-game Shuiichi said with an admirable tone as he smiles. “And I also got the ultimate title I asked for.”

Shuiichi didn’t  understand what this young boy is talking about. “Audition?” he repeated.

“Yeah! I auditioned in Danganronpa a year ago.”

“And what’s this about this ultimate talent?” Shuiichi asked but before Pre-game Shuiichi would reply, The red monokub,Monotaro sprang between them.

“Ding! Ding! Hold it right there, you said too much!” Monotaro said cheerfully as he jumped up and down, trying to reach to them.

“Whoah, what’s wrong?” Shuiichi asked.

“Father said to keep personal secrets a secret and I’m here to stop and protect that secret.” Monotaro replied.

“I’ve seen you in those trailers.” Fake Shuiichi said as he crouched down. “You’re so cool-looking that I thought you’re the leader.”

Monotaro turned towards him and began to blush. “Really?--Umm of course, I am Monotaro after all. The red monokub quickly shake his head. “I mean, I mean it! Watch your mouth you bastard or you’ll die, Father’s really mad about it!” he added pointing to Pre-game Shuiichi and then he disappeared from view.

Shuiichi looked around and saw that they are the only ones left. “Everyone left…” he said and he looked down. “Angie said we should get to know each other better. So…” Shuiichi began. He was smiling  as he extends his hand for a handshake, . “...I’m Shuiichi Saihara, nice meeting you!”

Pre-game Shuiichi stood up and slowly reached his hand. “ Oh, I’m *beep* *beep*, n-nice to meet me--I mean you too!”

The two then shook hands but after a few minutes, their hands are still glued to each other and still shaking hands. Shuiichi found this slightly weird but let out an awkward smile. “C-can you let go now?”

“Oh, umm sorry I’m just so happy to be here right now.”

* * *

 

The two boys then decided to go to the library. Pre-game Shuiichi was the one suggesting it once the detective asked where’s the most quiet place in the academy. Shuiichi was surprised to see that his other self would know the way even though both of them are new to the school. Heck, he remembers he and Kaede got lost on their way to the gym recently.

Shuiichi decided to read something to kill the time and probably share thoughts and ideas with his friend about this killing game held by the black-and white bear. With a random book in hand, he sat right across his pre-game self. As he began flipping the books, he noticed that the boy  is holding a magazine with a picture of a pink-haired girl as a cover picture. The word “Danganronpa” is etched in the cover. He decided to not ask since he’s not a fan of fashion designers or video games.

He continued reading but he couldn’t stay focus.

_"Oh, umm sorry I’m just so happy to be here right now.”_

These words that Pre-game Shuiichi said bothers him. Why would he be so happy to be in this place? Even though the school looks like trash because of the growing grass and vines, the fact that the very school is where the killing game is happening is a serious and dangerous game. He just don’t know what’s so happy about being in this kind of place.

“Hey,” Shuiichi began with low muttering. “What’s so happy about this? This...killing game?”

“Oh,” Pre-game Shuiichi began. “Everything duh, it’s been a big dream of mine especially you being here.”

Shuiichi don’t understand this. He definitely don’t want to be a part of this but yet he’s forced. “I don’t want to be a part of this killing game though. I don’t want to get killed.”

There was a moment of silence and a smirk is seen across the doppelganger’s face. “Oh don’t worry, you’re not gonna die.”

“H-how can you be sure of that?” Shuiichi asked.

“Because you’re the Ultimate Detective right? Detectives never die in this kind of stuff.” Pre-game Shuiichi said. “Even though there’s the lovely Kyouko-chan dying in that one episode but hnnggh I should have stayed home and watch the rest.”

The detective was confused as he saw the boy muttering words and completely frustrated he doesn’t understand.

“Who’s Kyouko?” Shuiichi asked.

“Why, she is just the Ultimate detective and my waifu! ” Pre-game Shuiichi said. “I got all of her merchandise back at home!” He took his phone and showed Shuiichi all of the pictures of a girl with long lavender hair and also the figurines of different people (danganronpa characters) that is standing on the shelf.

“She’s the reason why you yourself is the Ultimate detective!!”

“Ultimate detective?” Shuiichi repeated. He doesn’t know any Kyouko Kirigiri in his life and he’s very sure the reason why he’s the detective is because of his uncle.  

He noticed that pre-game Shuiichi began flipping the pages of her magazine so fast and quickly shove it on Shuiichi’s face. “There, there!” he said as he pointed out a picture of a girl with long lavender hair.

Shuiichi began reading the description beside it and he saw it, Kyouko Kirigiri, the ultimate detective. He then continue reading the full article hoping to get some keywords but the magazine was removed from his view.

“Geez, I thought that cub of mine already told you this makes me ANGRY!” Monokuma said with an irritated voice. The magazine was in his paw. “I just don’t want to see my male student reading porn, please, have some decency.”

“That’s not porn, that’s mine!” Pre-game Shuiichi said.

“No, not another word. I’m not gonna give this back to you. This is your warning since I’m beary nice bear, upupupu!” Monokuma said and disappeared once again leaving the Shuiichi fanboy still happy even if his magazine is taken away from him.

"You're not sad about him getting your stuff for good?" Shuiichi asked.

"Nah, I got like a thousand copies of those back home." pre-game Shuiichi said. "Hey, speaking of porn, did you know you've been forced by Monokuma to go through a lot of visits in the love hotel with different people?" 

Shuiichi suddenly turned red and violently shakes his head. "No, no, I never been into a love hotel before." he said. He swear he never go to a love hotel before and if he does, he knew he don't have the guts to have a one night stand with different people. "I'll never ever go to a love--"

"Of course those might be wet dreams."  pre-game Shuiichi said casually. "Boys will be boys am I right?"

There was silence again and Shuiichi continue reading his book trying to forget being aroused by something that's not true. He don’t know what’s going on but decided to ignore for it now  for safety measures from Monokuma.  As he was heavily focused on the book he’s reading, he noticed that his head felt breezy. He raised his head up and saw that the boy is holding his hat. He immediately touched the top of his head and felt his hair. Surprised, he stood up.

“Give that back!” Shuiichi said with a glare but the pre-game version isn’t affected.

“Cool! You have an ahoge!”

‘Ahoge? What’s that?’ Shuiichi thought. He then snatched his hat quickly and wear it. He then sat down silently like nothing happen.

“We are definitely the real protagonist!” Pre-game Shuiichi said. The detective couldn’t help but notice that the crazy, weird expression he’s been seeing in the gym is plastered on pre-game Shuiichi’s face again. Shuiichi is definitely having goosebumps.

"Real?" Shuiichi repeated. What does he mean by real? He knows the saying that 'You're the protagonist of your life's story' and that's true but what's so real about--.

"Kaede's the current protagonist but she's gonna die--"

Shuiichi suddenly stand up after hearing the words Kaede and die, he pounds the table with both his fists as he looked at the other angrily. "No! That's Wrong!" he shouted hoping to scare or flinch his pre-game self but he only him squealing from excitement.

"You said it even though you're not yet the protagonist, I'm so happy to hear that quote!"

Shuiichi blinked but came back to his senses. "No one's gonna die in this killing game! Nobody has the right mind to be gullible and kill!"

Pre-game Shuiichi suddenly stood up as well and held Shuiichi’s cheeks. Their faces are inches apart. Given they share the same height and face, it’s like looking at a mirror. Shuiichi felt heavy breathing from the other. He also noticed that his doppelganger is looking at him with a sadistic expression. "But this is Danganronpa...I can’t believe they made me the main character, I’m so happy." The doppelganger said as he stared at the detective, checking every part of his face. Shuiichi was lost and scared at the situation he’s in and then it hit him.

“Are you the mastermind?” he asked with a serious tone, staring at his other self eye to eye.

“Am I?” Pre-game Shuiichi repeated. He then moved forward to whisper to his ear. “If you asked that, it’s like you’re asking are you the mastermind.”

The doppelganger then stopped and put up an innocent look as if he was not doing anything strange.  "Now that I think about it, you’re like Kyouko-chan and Makoto Naegi’s love child or something.”

“What?” Shuiichi asked calmly still letting pre-game Shuiichi hold his face. “Those aren’t my parents’ names though.”  then soon his face was free keeps rambling, completely ignoring his opinion.

“She’s a detective, you’re a detective… he’s the protagonist of the first game and have an ahoge and you’re the protagonist of this game and have an ahoge as well.” He then clasped his hands. “What of the odds!”

“First game? You mean the first killing game?” Shuiichi asked, trying to forget what just happened but before pre-game Shuiichi could reply again, a really big toy hammer is between them  breaking the table that their using. Luckily, they avoided the blow. They saw Monokuma doing this.

“I thought you’re not allowed to kill students.” Shuiichi reminded innocently.

“I...told you…” Monokuma muttered as he started panting. “NO MORE OF THAT SHIT!....YOU’RE TIRING ME OUT! I’M GOING EVERYWHERE!"

"IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT THESE STUFF SAY BYE BYE TO THE WORLD YOU LOVE! STOP THAT YOU’RE ANNOYING ME!" he continued glaring at pre-game Shuiichi who was busy poking the bear’s cheeks. He turned to Saihara. "And as for you, no more asking questions!" the bear left once again.

There was another silence and the ultimate detective could see the satisfied look of the boy’s face.

"Phew,  Monokuma is amazing isn’t he?" pre-game Shuiichi said in relief, wiping a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"I don’t think so but I’m surprised you already know much about Monokuma even though you all arrived after the orientation." Shuiichi remarked, trying to be aware of the doppelganger’s actions.

"I've always known that precious thing ever since I have life." he said so lovingly. The Ultimate detective is lost for words as he looked with a disgusted feel.

“You’re creepy…” Shuiichi remarked.

“No, we’re both creepy.”

“No, I’m not!” Shuiichi then got himself busy reading the book again.

“Hey, you’re a kind of person that wants answers right?” pre-game Shuiichi began and the detective eyed at him with interest. “How about you and me headed to the girl’s bathroom?”

Shuiichi then blushed madly and glared at him. “No thank you. I’ll pass.”

 


	3. KAITO MOMOTA

The two Kaito Momotas stayed at the cafeteria. They are both sitting opposite to each other. The ultimate astronaut  sat with his back straight and fists relaxingly placed on both his lap while the other Kaito Momota sat like he’s at home with both feet placed on the table, both hands behind his head and slightly rocking his chair back and forth, having a delinquent aura. 

 

The Luminary of the Stars, Kaito Momota watched him intently. He felt a bit weirded out talking to a person that looks exactly like him so he just decided to not start the conversation like usual.

“Hey kid, you don’t seem as energetic as I remember…” pre-game Kaito said lazily as he try to clean his ear with his pinky.

“Umm..well, sorry about that bro.” Kaito said with a smile then laughed a bit. “I guess I just dozed a bit. Never actually to meet someone who looks like me so it’s a surprise hehe.”

Pre-game Kaito ignored him as he looks sideways, staring at nothing. “Sure.” he simply said. 

“What’s wrong? You seemed in a sour mood.”  Kaito asked. The other one put his feet down and looked at the ultimate with menacing eyes. 

“You’re too chill and nice to be in this killing game. It sucks!” he said angrily.

“What? This game is way too dangerous!” Kaito replied, he stood up. “And as for you know, I’m always the chill and nice prince charming.”

“You’re annoying.” the other Kaito said. “I thought we’ll win though.”

“Win? Of course, everyone should win, everyone’s gonna stay alive--” Kaito clarified.  

“That’s not it dumb head, I mean, you!” pre-game Kaito said. “The thing you’re supposed to do is to kill everyone!”

“Kill everyon--hey, just wait a second, life is the precious thing of mankind, you can’t just--” Kaito reassured but the other one cut him out.

“Killing everyone is what makes you in here in the first place you asshole!” pre-game Kaito said. “And as I heard, you died because you’re weak, such a shame...”

“I’m weak? I’m not weak, why did you even say that?” 

“Look, you killed--”

“Hate to break it to you but no spoilers allowed. ” Monokuma said irritably, covering the doppelganger’s mouth with his paw.

“This will be your first and final warning, don’t mess it up.” Monokuma said then vanished.

“Hey what are you gonna say? Spit it out!” Kaito commanded but pre-game Kaito ignored him.

“I’m just disappointed...I thought they’ll do my request.” Pre-game Kaito said out of blue.

"Request? What request?" Kaito asked out of curiousity.

"That I'll kill people, y'know like in every chapter 3 but nope, I kill at chapter 5." pre-game Kaito said.

The Ultimate astronaut calmed himself down and asked. “What do you even want gain from this game?”

The counterpart looked at him and grinned wide. “Fame and Fortune duh! If I win the killing game, I’ll be the famous sole survivor of Danganronpa!!!”

Hearing this makes Kaito Momota, the Luminary of the stars fume out of rage. “Fame and Fortune doesn’t matter if you killed your friends! You’ll just be a psychopath!” 

“I’m not letting a person that looks like me be a psychopath!” Kaito said angrily.

“I just don’t look like you, I AM you.” pre-game Kaito said. “Get your head right! It’s obvious!” 

Kaito was shocked as he unconsciously fell. 

<i>“This...guy is me? It doesn’t feel right...this can’t be me…”</i>Kaito thought.

“C’mon man, you’re embarrassing me.” the other Kaito said pulling him to stand straight. 

“Look, I haven’t play the game yet. I haven’t got that order either so you’re lucky you’re not gonna get scarred.” the pre-game version said then leaned forward staring at Kaito with deadly glare. “Because if I knew, I’ll blurt out everything to make you change your mind to kill.”

“I’m not going to kill people, I’m not a psycho.” Kaito said confidently.

“But it’ll be an easy ride, use that brain of yours to think of a difficult way to kill.”

“But we have an ultimate detective with us, he’ll easily find out.”

“Psh that’s nonsense, I hear that detective is useless. He’s the weakest ultimate detective in the franchise.” other Kaito said. “I suggest you kill the detective and that busty blondie.” 

“...” Kaito was out of words. This maniac that shares a face with him is terribly a creep. 

“Think of the fame and fortune after this...everything will go your way because people will start to notice you, Nothing is impossible because of money!”

“No…” Kaito muttered. “You have to have hard work and dedication to make things possible. I’ll just have to open your eyes!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter
> 
> Sorry if there's like a cliffhanger there but the chapter might get redundant if I continue with Kaito so I just let you imagine what he'll say... very sorry indeed.


	4. MAKI HARUKAWA

_ “I’m SGFydW1ha2ksIEhhcnU=, number 143, it’s an honor to be here--oh umm I work at the daycare as my part time job and I am the eldest of my 4 siblings. I sometimes take Danganronpa as an inspiration to one of my school projects.” _

“ **BZZT!”**

_ “I’m written almost every ship in Danganronpa and I also come up with what-if stories. Most of them are about gore and violence though.” _

“ **Bzzt”**

_ “I was just wondering if I could get some experience in real life--I mean I always imagine myself in a Danganronpa situation. You know to kill…or if I’m killed…I have many ideas for plot twists like those who have ultimate question marks.” _

“ **Bzzt”**

* * *

 

“Love? That’s childish…” Maki said firmly. She and the other Maki stood face to face somewhere in the halls. The doppelganger has just asked the ultimate child caregiver her opinion about love.

“Oh yes, Love and I mean to the opposite sex if you know what I mean?” the doppelganger said as she quickly took a pen and sheets of paper from the bag she has. She readies herself to write. “Now tell me your life’s story.”

“...” Maki continue to walk forward leaving the girl behind.

The nameless girl followed suit. “Hey, what you think about the protag--I mean Shuiichi?” Pre-game Maki asked cheerfully.

Maki ignored.

“Oh, what about Kaito?”

Maki ignored once more.

“You’re no fun...you know red and black together are the things I don’t like to be honest.” pre-game Maki said, changing the topic. 

“...”

“I like wearing pink and lavender just saying, you know vibrant colors but I like the style though, it’s so cool--you’re so cool!” she was then wearing  cheeky grin.

Maki glanced at the girl as she heard heavy and intense breathing behind her. She saw the girl staring at her with a stalker-ish and fangirl expression with eyes widened and smiling with her teeth visible. She assumed the air she’s breathing is passing between her teeth.

“Stop that, you’re creepy, a-are you a stalker?.” Maki said frankly.

“ Ahh nope, I’m just so happy. You just have the ultimate talent that I’m working.” the girl said. “Well except being an assassin though.”

Maki suddenly reached the girl’s neck and pushed her to the wall. She glared at her with a deadly stare.

“What do you mean by ‘assassin’? How do you get the info?”

“I-I *cough* *cough*” the pregame self try to explain but unable to find the strength to do so.

“Speak, did Monokuma say anything about this?”

“I---I”

“Maki,” Monokuma called sweetly. “Sweetie, she’s not counted to die but you’ll just be killing yourself so go ahead!!!” from sweet and loving, Monokuma’s voice suddenly shouted angrily and motivated.

Maki let go and just give a menacing glare as she waited for a response but before the girl speak up, Monokuma reminded once more:

“And remember girly, if you tell her anything that’s related to You-Know-What, YOU’LL HAVE A BAD DAY GOT IT!?”

The pregame self cried silently and nodded. She looked at Maki and shrugged, she shook her head, bowed and ran away.

Maki watched her run away and sighed in disappointment. “She’s obviously not me…she’s weak...” she said to herself  and looked at nearby monitor.

“Says the one who kept her real ultimate title a secret, upupupu.” Monokuma teased with a childish tone.

“Are you looking for a fight bear?” Maki asked glaring menacingly at the headmaster. “I don’t know what you’re planning  but what’s the meaning of this? Is this a motive to kill or--” 

“I let you decide on that sweet cheeks.” Monokuma’s threatening voice echoed and Maki could see the headmaster lying at the monitor’s frame like a sexy model.

Maki glared at the bear. “Tell the truth or else I’ll slit your throat.”

“Now, now Maki...you can’t hurt little ol’ me would you?” Monokuma cooed. “You’re the ultimate caregiver for goodness sake!”

Maki sighed. “You got me, now what’s the meaning of this? How come she knew who I am?”

“If I tell you, it would be spoilery but since I got a feeling this is a different, I might as well have. You just have to come a bit closer to me..”

Maki stared at the bear with a hesitant look. She glared at him suspiciously but followed anyways. She saw Monokuma begging to go forward probably whispering the answer to her ear. Maki done so warily but instead she was blown by a big horn.

The caregiver glared at Monokuma with a scornful look. “Why, you…” she was about to hit  Monokuma but stopped when her fist is just a few inches away.

“Nu-uh, nu-uh! You’ll D-I-E- DIIIEEE!!!” Monokuma teased. “Well, nice to finally bond with you like I always wanted but I have to go, mayhem in the academy, gotta do my best. Cheer for me, my dear student.”

“Tch! So annoying...” Maki ignored and let Monokuma disappeared. She was staring at the grassy floor. She then raised her head and look at the direction where her doppelganger ran off. “Better find her I guess…”

“Oh it’s Maki!!! Hey Maki!!!” 

As Maki ran, what lies before her is Kokichi Ouma, holding her doppelganger’s ear as if pinching it while his own doppelganger is hiding in his shadow peeking his head from the dictator’s shoulder. Maki don’t know the boy well but guessing from the cheeky he’s giving, the timing isn’t good.

 


	5. KOKICHI OUMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's everyone's favorite Panta boy gremlin's turn now! thank you and sorry for the wait, tbh this was kinda inspired by those mmd videos and music videos containing Kokichi Ouma. Please enjoy~

 

  
_“Ma-m-my n-name is U2hpbW9ubywgS29raWNoaQ0K, number 173.”_

_“I-I think  b-being a p-part of  killing games is d-dumb.” The octopus -haired boy turned his head to look away from the camera for a second as he was wearing a frightened and nervous face. “B-but that doesn’t mean I’m backing out. To be honest, I’m just dragged along by my bulli--friends! O-outside!”_

_“I may not look like it but I adore Danganronpa. I joined conventions and bought merchandise that I even raided and bought every Danganronpa merch at that one store. I had my hands full hehe.”_

**_“Bzzt--”_ **

 

_“If I were a participant in the game, I guess I can do well--I’ll try to do well! I mean I’m already practical and I guess I can dodge any blows given how short I am.---That’s good for a killing game right?”_

* * *

 

“So, you’ve been bullied until...” Kokichi began, hoping his other self would finish his sentence. He just heard a brief background about his pre-game self  and he’s not a bit satisfied about it.

“ The present…” Pre-game kokichi answered.

“Oh really? That’s bad, I feel bad for you.” Kokichi cooed. The ultimate dictator stared at the doppelganger. He’s a bit curious and slightly interested at this other self of his. “Are you always this silent?”

“I’m sorry…"

“You’re a terrible person.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kokichi has been talking to a boy that has no confidence for hours and his timid nature irritates him that he couldn’t help but yell. “Geez, stop being a weakling!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be a stepping stone for people!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry all the time! If you keep being like this, you’ll never get girls!” Kokichi yelled.

“I’m sorry!” Pre-game Kokichi squeaked, closing his eyes tight but after a few moment of silence he looked up at Kokichi and smiled nervously. “But doesn’t that go the same for you, you’re like the opposite of me but still, you don’t have girls on your tail.”  
   
Kokichi blinked and he felt his eye twitch a second there. He stared at the smile in front of him. He wanted to slap him, punch him for saying things like that. He felt like this person in front of him is really mocking him. He began to clench his fist and almost shaking, ready to hurt him at any second.

Pre-game Kokichi noticed this and crouched down, holding his head and avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry for saying that! **PLEASEDON’THURTMEIBEGOFYOU**!”

Kokichi released his feast and crosses his arms and sighed. He couldn’t have the guts to hurt people after seeing them beg for so much forgiveness and being fragile. He then smiled wide and laughed.

“Nishishishi~ stop being so honest, it hurts me to see myself like that, stop being like that while wearing my face.” Kokichi said sliding his arm around the back of the doppelganger’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” Pre-game Kokichi muttered.

“Also, FYI. Girls are all over me. They couldn’t resist my adorable face.” Kokichi said putting holding his cheeks gently and began gushing. "I'm a ladies' man after all.

“Really?” The counterpart said with a hint of being sarcastic. The ultimate dictator frowned but ignored his irritation for the boy as he patted his shoulder.

Pre-game Kokichi raised his head, pushing his glasses up and looked at him with a soft nervous smile. “Those things you said earlier, those were lies right? So thank you for the encouragement.” He then bowed with respect to the ultimate.

“Encouragement?” Kokichi Ouma almost lost his balance at what he said. Looking at that nervous smile makes the dictator a bit uncomfortable, like he has this feeling that the boy in front of him is still pulling his leg. “Answer me this, are you making fun of me?” he asked in a husky voice, leaning towards him while he placed his finger on his chin and glared at his pre-game self with a horrific look.

“No.” Pre-game Kokichi said frankly as if he's used to his horrifying looks.

“Glad you’re being honest.” the dictator said smiling.

“Thank you...” the counterpart said smiling so genuinely.

“You’re not saying that’s a lie, cuz that’s definitely a lie.”  Kokichi said, putting his hands in his hips and tried to look at the counterpart’s eyes but Pre-game Kokichi shook his head.

“That’s the truth.” the doppelganger said with a sheepish smile.

“Are you like my personal lie detector or something?” the supreme leader asked but before the other Kokichi replied, they heard loud footsteps heading their way and saw Maki in a  different uniform running towards them. Pre-game Kokichi quickly hid behind the leader while Kokichi has a wide devil grin on his face and waited for Maki to come closer. Catching a fish with a fishing rod, Kokichi immediately caught Maki by the ear and pinching it.

“See, I do have girls chasing after me.” Kokichi sang cheerfully and looked closely at the person he caught and realized this is the different Maki. “Oh darn, this is the other one--tell me where the ultimate caregiver is at.” Kokichi demanded with a friendly and sarcastic tone. He then heard loud footsteps again and faces it seeing the person he wanted to see.

“Oh it’s Maki!!! Hey Maki!!!” Kokichi greeted, waving and having a cheeky grin like a child.

“Nishishi! girls are seriously all around me right now. I’m blushing.” Kokichi gushed looking behind his doppelganger for response.

Pre-game Kokichi nodded enthusiastically while his eyes are slightly shining. Gullible, he is now believes that Kokichi is indeed a ladies' man

Maki rolled her eyes and marched towards the dictator. She quickly took pre-game Maki and put her behind her. “Stay away from us.” she glared at them. Pre-game Kokichi quickly hid and avoid Maki’s  eyes.

“So that is what it feels like to see Maki roll’s devil face…” Pre-game Kokichi muttered to himself while calming himself down.

“Maki roll?” Kokichi repeated, looking at his other self with curiosity. "Like sushi?" The timid Kokichi whispered something to him and that made Kokichi Ouma burst in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Maki asked still glaring.

“You.” Kokichi said still laughing. “Maki. ROLL!” Kokichi teased, blurting the two words and his eyes as wide as it can be, making a funny yet to be honest an ugly face. "I'd buy a bottle of soy sauce if you like."

“Don’t call me that!” Maki warned ignoring the boy but Kokichi teased her more by saying Maki Roll a lot with an annoying  voice.

"Man, I hope Kaito's here, he would have called you that all the time."

Maki was about to punch his face until Monokuma jumped between them and interfered.

“PLEASE STOP AT ONCE!” Monokuma shouted and quickly grabbed Pre-game’s Kokichi’s collar making the boy lie on the floor.

“Hey, go get your own doppelganger or something Monokuma!” Kokichi yelled looking at Monokuma angrily.

“Yeah, yeah, look kid.” Monokuma said then began to rub his paw towards pre-game Kokichi’s cheek.

“If I see you say anything about you-know-what, you’ll know what happen.” Monokuma warned angrily.

“ You-know-what? Like Maki Roll?” Pre-game Kokichi asked looking at Maki.

“YEAH LIKE MAKI ROLL!!!” Monokuma replied and let go of the boy. "So be quiet, you!

Kokichi blinked and suddenly had a wide smile on his face when he realized a stupid and random word like Maki Roll will be such a bother to Monokuma. He thought it's important and decided to talk to his doppelganger in private. He quickly took his pre-game version’s arm the moment he stood up and dusted off the dust in his uniform like a gentleman.  “We’ve got a lot to talk about, friend!!!” he said smiling, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What?" pre-game Kokichi asked.

Kokichi began and looked down at Monokuma. He took his doppelganger's arm and dashed away from the others, dragging Pre-game Kokichi along with him

“Hey kids, Come back here!” Monokuma yelled being all cranky. 

“What just happen?” Pre-game Maki asked looking at the ultimate caregiver for answers.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, let’s just back away slowly so Monokuma won’t mess with us.” Maki said and she and her counterpart slowly walked away leaving Monokuma alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter probably centers around Kaede cuz she's the first protag and all but it may change if you wanna
> 
> So please comment on who to expect cuz I can't decide on who to make a fanfic about so help me. Pick any of the 16 except Tsumugi because I decided to make her last. This is also the same for the next chapters.


End file.
